


Idiots' Agreement

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Smut and Angst, Top Shiro (Voltron), smut and humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Let's keep the story simple. Lance had a crush on Allura, a transfer student who he has claimed to have fallen in love with at first sight. And Keith had a crush on Shiro, his childhood friend who he has reunited with only during highschool. Both were eager to have any opportunity to hang out with their crushes, but both knew that they couldn't do it on their own. Since Shiro had more similarities with Lance, like sports and popularity. While Keith gets along with Allura better since they study together, quietly... Lance wasn't very quiet. Lance and Keith grew jealous of each other's better relationships with Shiro and Allura, so they decided to make a deal. Opportunities for opportunities, planned coincidences for more planned coincidences.





	1. Pine Trees And Heart Jumps

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont mind how i write dialogues, i just like it that way better and find it easier to read once its like this. Thank you!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets up with Shiro after they recognize each other at the start of the first day of school, Shiroo suggests that they hang out later and Keith agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a crush awwwwwwww

  
Keith packed his things both excitedly and slowly at the same time, he couldn't wait to talk to Shiro again, since they had a lot of catching up to do. Middle school was hard without Shiro by his side, keeping grades up were a struggle and making friends were even harder for the poor guy, but now that Keith's gotten everything under control, he could face Shiro with more confidence. He was unsure about how he would act around Shiro, it was always casual when they were kids—even with Keith's tiny crush on him. He expected that it would go away after several years of not seeing his friend, but it only grew stronger and made his brain explode the moment he saw Shiro at the first day of his school. Keith shrugged it off and reassured himself,  
Its going to be fine.  
Though the problem before still bothered him.  
Shiro's classroom was almost empty, the students flooded out as soon as the bell rang, leaving Shiro with a few other friends behind. Keith peered through the slightly opened door, he saw Shiro, he was smiling and laughing at one friend's joke. Keith quickly stopped what he was doing and hid behind a wall when their eyes met. He waited for Shiro to come out, since he's already noticed him.  
"Hey, champ. How've you been doing?"  
Shiro smiled down at his timid friend, as Keith blushed and managed to choke out a sentence.  
"It was hard without you here, but things are okay now."  
Shiro patted his head and flashed another smile,  
"That's the Keith I know."  
Keith blushed and hid behind his long bangs out of flattery, but Shiro didn't notice—he was talking about how good it felt to be back.  
"I heard that the arcade nearby hasn't closed yet, we used to go together when we were kids, huh?"  
Keith shyly nodded and continued the conversation with his best efforts, despite heating up to the sun's temperature after realizing that Shiro patted him on the head.  
"I had to keep up with studies, so I haven't been there that often anymore."  
Shiro made a cute pout before his face lights up,  
"Why don't we visit now?"  
Keith looked up and tilted his head a bit in confusion.  
"Uh... to the arcade?"  
Shiro grabbed his hand and started running as if they were in a race,  
"Yeah!"  
He exclaimed as gripped Keith's hand a bit tighter to make sure he doesn't let go. Keith felt like he was tied to a raging bull once Shiro started running, he barely had any time to react to Shiro suddenly holding his hand, and now it was like he was being dragged across the school floor at full speed.  
"Sh-Shiro! Wait!"  
Keith tried to keep up with his friend, he gripped his bag to keep his books from falling out, and he attempted to put on his scarf and tie it secure with one hand as he saw that they were approaching the exit. Shiro let go of his hand and slowed down when they reached the door, Keith was a bit annoyed and clueless of what just happened.  
"Shiro! What the heck! You can't just grab people and run off! I felt like you were gonna kidnap me or something!"  
Shiro just laughs and continues panting, Keith fixes his scarf and crosses his arms.  
"Sorry... but that's good."  
"What is?"  
Keith said, still slightly pissed. Shiro gave a faint smile and muttered,  
"You haven't changed at all."  
They were walking towards the direction of the arcade, memories came back to Keith whenever they passed by something that he distinctly remembers. Shiro also reminisced, he pointed and talked about the good times that happened there. Keith felt happy about the returning feeling of nostalgia. It felt like they kids all over again, but now they've both matured and have different things to find out about one another—not to mention secrets they've kept from each other until now. Keith snapped out of his thoughts when Shiro's gentle voice came into his ears.  
"Keith, remember this?"  
Shiro pointed at the arcade's sign, it looked tacky and barely any of the lights were blinking properly. The sign has always been broken, but for some reason, Keith liked it that way. It would make him more uncomfortable if the sign looked brand new to this day, he felt like the older it looked the more memories would return to him everytime he looked at it. Keith silently nodded at Shiro. His friend returned an angelic smile at him and proceede to walk into the arcade. It was empty as always, with only a few kids and some faces that Keith remembers from a long time ago. Keith notices that Shiro was missing, he only looked away for a moment and his friend was immediately gone.  
"Shiro?"  
"Over here!"  
Shiro called from a distance, he was at a shooting game, Keith recognized this right away.  
"This was your favorite game back then, huh?"  
Shiro asked, Keith remained silent for a while as he ran his finger across one of the game's gun, it was covered in dust.  
"Yeah... it still is, though."  
Shiro laughed and took off his scarf, folded it neatly then tucked it into his bag.  
"My favorite game is still that basketball thing."  
Keith tugged on his scarf, and hide himself behind it. He could feel his own breath on the top of his nose whenever he exhaled. Shiro took out a coin and flipped it,  
"Let's give it a try."  
Keith picked up a gun as Shiro slipped the coin inside the machine.


	2. Friendly Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Hunk and Pidge are already in the arcade and spot Keith and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btdubs, pidge is enrolled as a boy, and only hunk and lance know that she is actually a girl

Lance and Hunk followed Pidge like moths to a moving light bulb, she darted through small crowds of kids so quickly, her height matched with theirs, so Lance and Hunk sometimes grabbed a random 9-year-old and yelled at them to slow down. The only time they caught up to Pidge was when she abruptly stopped when she noticed something.  
"What's wrong?"  
Hunk asked worriedly, Pidge shook her head but didn't turn to face them. She pointed at the direction she was looking at, it was Keith... and some other guy that neither Hunk nor Lance knew.  
"Isn't that Keith?"  
Pidge was just as confused as her friends were, Lance raised his eyebrow and questioned Keith's prescence in an arcade.  
"Yup, that's Keith."  
Hunk said, before bending down to pick up some tickets he dropped. Lance leaned onto a machine to take a slightly closer look, he concealed himself in the dim lighting of the arcade—except he was completely noticeable and even Keith would've seen him if he paid more attention to his surroundings instead of his crush.  
"Who's that guy he's with? He looks way older than any of us."  
Lance whispered, sneaking back towards them. Pidge rolled her eyes and lifted her glasses off her face to get a better look.  
"Oh... that's Takashi Shirogane, he goes to our school."  
Lance and Hunk exchanged some expressions when they looked at each other with confusion, then go back to Pidge.  
"How'd you know?"  
They said in chorus, Pidge takes out some coins and flips them over each other in a complex pattern, as if she were counting them and calculating the odds of her winning a fluffy unicorn toy.  
"Lance, I think I can confirm that its just because Pidge knows everything."  
Pidge laughed at what Hunk said and looked up for a split-second.  
"He dated my brother a few years ago."  
Lance and Hunk glanced at each other without letting Pidge notice,  
"Oh."  
Pidge giggled and stop counting the coins, she dropped them back into her pockets and added a few more words,  
"Although, I wouldn't say that that isn't correct, Hunk."  
Her friends shared a laughed at Pidge's retort.  
"You guys wanna say 'hi'?"  
Hunk suggested, Lance shot him a sort of dirty look that made him regret saying so.  
"Hell no. His hair is way longer than his temper."  
Lance hissed, Hunk looked at Pidge to ask her for her opinion. Pidge shrugged at him,  
"I'm okay with anything. But I might punch Shiro in the face if he talks about Matt."  
Lance snorted playfully,  
"If you can reach him."  
Lance started laughing at his own joke, the sound of his arrogance echoed throughout the entire arcade. Hunk tried to keep it in, but he ended up snorting before he forcefully covered his mouth. Pidge turned red out of emabrassment and pushed Lance softly,  
"Not funny!"  
Lance wiped the tear from his eye and his laughter toned down, his grin faded away and turned into a caring smile.  
"Aw, c'mon, Pidge, it was pretty funny."  
Pidge took off her glasses and folded them, looking down with a pissed expression.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure it was, Lance."  
She glanced up and smiled at her friend, giving him reassurance that she wasn't really mad at him.  
"So..."  
Hunk stares down at the tickets he was cradling like a newborn child.  
"Food instead?"  
Pidge and Lance kept a straight face when they said,  
"Yup."


	3. Spit-Takes: Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is introduced to his new crush via picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the student-exchange program thingy, the best out of the best student is selected and put in the new school for idk reasons it feels sophisticated

Keith pointed his gun at the virtual monsters and took out a dozen of them. He always felt kind of proud of himself whenever he played this game, since Keith himself knows that he's the bomb at it. The scores' gap was so big that a truck could drive through it, Keith's numbers almost couldn't fit on the screen because of how high his overall score was. Shiro wasn't surprised, though. Keith's been good at these sorts of things ever since they were kids. But just because he knew all along, doesn't mean that he didn't need to drop a compliment every now and then.  
"Wow, you're awesome as always, Keith."  
Keith blushed and hid behind his bangs.  
"Th-Thanks."  
He made small mistake when he glanced at Shiro for a moment, his friend put on a smile that made Keith want to melt right on the spot. He cut off his own sentence accidentally and lost a life in the game for it. Keith was slightly annoyed because of that, but he felt like while he was playing a shooting game, his heart was playing a platforming game.

Lance slurped his soda as he watched Pidge usse her small hands to swipe through her phone, she had a fry in her mouth and a sleepy expression while texting someone. Hunk leaned onto her and put on a grin that almost went sideways up his face.  
"Who are you texting, your boyfriend?"  
Pidge looked at Hunk with a sort of glare as he poked her cheek teasingly.  
"My brother."  
Hunk backed away a bit and laughed,  
"Oh."  
Lance shifted toward his friends, who have left him out of the conversation.  
"Speaking of Matt, is he still in that student-exchange 'thingy'?"  
He said, playing with the straw of his cold drink. Pidge nodded but kept her gaze on her phone,  
"By 'thingy' you mean 'program'?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
Hunk giggled a bit before relaying his thoughts,  
"Its like your mood completely changed within those three words."  
Lance looked up and processed for a while, then had a short laugh.  
"Oh, yeah."  
Pidge clicked a button and gasped a bit,  
"Woah... look how big the school is!"  
Lance and Hunk nearky pressed their faces together trying to see the image. It was Matt taking a selfie on the school's rooftop. The purpose of the picture was to admire how pretty the school looked, and how adorable Matt looked when only his forehead an eyes could be seen in the photo—but Lance only noticed the most insignificant thing in the picture, he noticed a girl about Matt's age sitting in the background, having lunch with her friends. Lance made a bunch of panicked hand gestures before pushing Pidge's phone back to her.  
"Lance, what's wrong?"  
Pidge asked worriedly, she thought that the picture somehow offended her friend. Lance shook his head and frantically looked around for his soda,  
"I'm in the mood for a spit-take, so do the entire thing again."  
Pidge raised an eyebrow at him and shared a glance with Hunk, who just shrugged and went back to where he was before he talked to Pidge.  
"Who are you texting?"  
Hunk leaned towards Pidge, but this time more awkwardly, since they were doing it again. Pidge looked at Lance worriedly as he gave a thumbs-up silently and drank a mouthful of soda.  
"My brother... look at how big his new school is."  
She extended her arm to let Lance see the picture for the second time and withdrew fast enough to avoid the rain of soda.  
"Who. Is. That."  
Lance pointed at the girl seen in the back, Pidge took a moment to look at her phone,  
"Oh."  
She squinted for a few seconds before talking again.  
"I think that's Allura, my brother mentioned her when he first entered the program."  
"Maybe he met her there?"  
Lance wondered, Pidge just shrugged and closed her phone, then dropped it into her pocket.  
"But if she was, wasn't she supposed to be in school yesterday?"  
Pidge tapped her chin and contnued to mumble to herself.  
"But maybe we just didn't see her."  
Hunk shrugged as well,  
"I don't know, she's kinda noticeable."  
Lance sighed dreamily,  
"Yeah, with that long, beautiful hair..."  
He said while staring into his empty, paper cup. Pidge giggled,  
"You sound like you're talking about Keith."  
Lance looked like he was immediately slapped out of a trance,  
"Hey, shut up!"  
Pidge and Hunk laughed at their friend, since Lance turned red from the embarrassment. Pidge hopped off the chair and Hunk followed,  
"But seriously, do you think she was part of the program?"  
Lance asked Pidge waved her hand to dismiss his question.  
"Maybe, maybe not."


	4. Brewing Jealousy Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance grow jealous when their crushes talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and short chapter

A few days passed with nothing happening, so it isn't listed down. Keith walked alongside Shiro to his classroom, their lockers were conveniently placed across each other. So whenever Keith felt lonely of some sort, he could just turn around and give his buddy a friendly wave.

Lance just entered the school building and was heading to his lockers when he heard a conversation nearby, he poked his head out to the hallway and noticed Allura, that girl who unintentionally made him fall in love with her through a mere photo. He sees her talking to the principal of their school, he went to his locker to avoid looking like a stalker. He leaned onto his locker and took off his shoes, still listening to their exchange of words.  
“I’m terribly sorry about the date that was sent to you, I swear I will have a talk and a punishment waiting for whoever committed the crime.”  
Lance kept quiet as he continued what he was doing.  
“I-Its okay, no punishment is needed. I’m sure it was just a mistake.”  
Allura calmed the principal down with her gentle, soothing voice. Even Lance was charmed by it, although it wasn’t directed to him.  
“Actually, I’d like to thank them. I got to give Matt a tour around the school before saying my goodbyes.”  
She joked, they had a tender laugh over it before ending the talk.  
“Then I’ll be off, would you like me to take you to your classroom?”  
Allura probably shook(since Lance couldn’t see them) her head and declined.  
“No thank you, I’m sure I can find it on my own. Plus I still need to take my shoes off.”  
“Very well, I hope you have a nice day.”  
“Same for you.”  
And just like that, the hall were silent again, with only the sound of the principal’s high heels clicking on the floor. Lance put on his sandals as quickly as he could and stepped out to see Allura, the view was stunning, she was even more beautiful in person rather than photo. Lance stood up and pulled his bag up with him and was ready to present himself to the new girl. Lance almost tried to chase her when she suddenly dashed off to a certain direction, he looked around the corner and saw Keith walking with Shiro. Allura saw Shiro way before Lance did and recognized him right away, he was her classmate last year, who only transferred in this year.  
"Shiro? Is that really you?"  
Shiro glanced at her and smiled back, probably recognizing her as well.  
"Oh, hey! I didn't know you transferred here."  
Shiro walked slightly forward to meet up with Allura in the middle of the hallway, Keith silently followed. While Lance lurked far, far away in the shadows, you could see the jealousy oozing out of his ears. Allura pushed her hair behind her ears and playfully fumbled with her fingers.  
"I got into the student-exchange program and ended up here."  
Shiro turned around for a second to look for Keith and pulled him a bit closer to where the conversation was.  
"This is Keith, by the way. We were childhood friends."  
Allura bent down—since she was way taller than Keith—and gave a small yet genuine smile.  
"Hello, thanks for taking care fo Shiro."  
Keith kept quiet and stepped back, sort of hiding behind his friend.  
"Hello."  
Allura giggled a bit and waved Shiro goodbye, knowing that she needed to do a lot of things before the bell rung for the first period. Keith and Lance both looked down at the tiled floor in anger. Jealous.


	5. Duct Tape Can't Fix This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith offers to take Allura to her classroom and ends up having to tour her around the school at dismissal, so Shiro and Lance are both alone for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the other chapter had such a delay, im going to update a next one right away

Lance goes into the classroom in utter defeat and shock while Shiro waves Keith goodbye, he then proceeds to go to his classroom. Keith sadly admitted that he was bittely jealous of Allura, but he was happy about the fact that Shiro didn't compketely ignore him and even bothered to introduce him to Allura to keep him in the conversation. Thinking about it made Keith's cheeks flush red as he noticed that Allura had just finished putting some things into her locker.  
"Would you like me to take you to your classroom, miss?"  
He wasn't present to hear the chat Allura had had with the principal, the sweet boy wanted to be as polite as possible and used the most repectful words he could think of. Allura bit her lip and looked at Keith, then looked at the clock hanging right on top of the main entrance.  
"...Sure."  
Lance silently watched Keith and Allura go up the stairs together from the window. His jealousy only grew more.

Allura opens the door to her new classroom and smiles back at Keith.  
"Thank you, Keith."  
Keith shrugged,  
"Don't mention it, miss."  
Allura laughed a bit and waved her hand.  
"It's okay if you don't call me that, in fact, it's quite embarrassing. Just call me 'Allura'."  
Keith nodded and turned around to head back, but was stopped right before he took a step.  
"I'm sorry if I'm asking for too much, but do you think you'll be able to take me around the school? I feel like Shiro might be busy later."  
Keith contemplated about the offer. He didn't have plans anyway, aside from going home and doing his homework, plus it would be quite rude not to accept.  
"Sure, mi—Allura."  
Keith cut off his own sentence and replaced one of the words, his senior noticed it and had a small laugh over it.  
"Thank you."  
She went inside the room and Keith rushed back to his before he could be late. He thought about what had just happened in his mind during the trip back. He was still slightly jealous of Allura's seemingly strong relationship with Shiro, and could see that she was indeed trying to flirt with him before, but he knew that it was wrong to hate someone so nice.

Keith got back and silently sat down next to Lance, who was fiddling with his phone, the teacher wasn't there yet so he had all the priviledges he needed. He takes a split-second to glare at Keith then goes back to what he was doing. He was talking to his friends, Pidge and Hunk, who weren't in school for the day since they were competing in an academic challenge. Lance clicked some buttons and waited for Pidge's reply.  
Hows the contest goin?  
The phone light up brighter than before and a soft "beep" sound could be heard.  
Ez pz, hunks getting nervous tho  
The conversation of wrong spellings continued on Lance's phone screen.  
When will u get back?  
Idk, prob the end of the day  
The bell rings and Lance sighs. He sets the phone to silent mode and keeps it in his bag, making lots of clinking sounds as the keychains ran into each other.

The bell rang. The teacher dismissed the class and left without another word. Keith got up immediately and left with all his stuff to meet his new friend for a school tour. Lance was left inside the echoey classroom. He took out his phone one last time and checked for any messages. None. He sighed and stood up, wrapping his sky blue scarf around his neck before turning around to look out the window.

Keith was panting a bit after running all the way to their classroom, since he couldn't spend time with Shiro, he at least wanted to see his face and before he started the tour with Allura. They met each other outside the classroom, Shiro saw his friend and wanted to greeet him, but noticed Allura before he got to the door. He stayed put and watched them leave together, wondering what they were doing. He sat back down on his chair and sighed softly, glancing out the window. He could see the tip of the arcade's blinking sign pass some houses, Shiro's frown faded.

He smiled when he got to the front of the arcade, then remembered that Keith wasn't with him and became sort of sad once again, he shook it off and left that feeling outside the arcade and enetered to play his favorite game, since it always got him into a good mood back the in the days. Shiro found that the game was already being played, he patiently waited beside the machine but noticed that the pkayer was someone he knew, it was Lance.


	6. Warmer Days Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro recognizes Lance, and Lance recognizes Shiro. They talk about some things, including Lance's crush on Allura.

Shiro waited for Lance to finish his game before talking to him, fearing that it would only distract Lance from what he was doing. Lance’s hands moved rapidly as he scored shots continuously, the machine made a sort of victory song when he beat the high score, then the lights dimmed and the machine turned itself off a few seconds later, signifying Lance that he needed another coin to play again. Shiro noticed that the game was finished and managed to catch a look of the leader board before the game shut down, his name was still there, from over a year ago. Lance stepped back to let Shiro have a turn, since he knew that Shiro was just waiting for him to finish.  
“Uhh… hey, you’re Lance, right? You’re a second year?”  
Lance turned around and put on a confused expression, then reluctantly nods.  
“…Yeah, how’d you know?”  
Shiro laughs and pats Lance’s shoulder,  
“Well, as the president of the archery club at your second year and a basketball legend… A lot of people talk about you.”  
Shiro paused for a bit before adding more words,  
“Plus, my friend Keith talks about you often.”  
Shiro was a nice guy, he didn’t want to let Lance know that Keith actually talked about how annoying Lance was. Lance assumed that Keith talked about how much they fought anyway and smiled awkwardly.  
“And you’re Shiro, right?”  
Shiro smiles and nods, Lance turns to the machine a takes out another coin.  
“You wanna help me fill up the leader board? I’ll use my coins.”  
Shiro steps forward and takes his jacket off to tie it around his waist,  
“Hell yeah.”  
Lance slips the coin in and the machine suddenly lights up, being awakened by the sound of money. It flashed it lights dramatically and the fence keeping all the basketballs in the machine opened up, they rolled down and Shiro grabbed on immediately, made a shot and scored. Lance yelled out a compliment and gave Shiro a high-five. They continue playing without any other dialogue before Lance brings something up.  
“By the way, how does that Allura girl know you?”  
Shiro blinked at Lance and gave a faint smile when he realized what his new friend was talking about.  
“We went to the same school last year.”  
Lance tapped his chin and smirked ever so slightly.  
“Oh, I thought she was like your girlfriend or something.”  
Shiro turned red and shook his head so quickly that his face became a blur,  
“No, we’re just friends.”  
Lance smiled a bit and sighed out of relief,  
“Cause’ I’ve been trying to talk to her and ask her out, but its like she avoids me, know what I mean?”  
Shiro stared down the ball that he was holding, then nodded and mumbled.  
“…Yeah.”  
He had to admit, he also liked Allura back when they were classmates, and until now, he still couldn’t get over her. Her sweet personality and overflowing kindness captured Shiro’s heart and has kept it with her ever since. He never thought about asking her out, since he assumed that she only viewed him as a good and loyal friend. And now that Keith has been introduced to her, she can’t get enough of him and has been hanging out with him since the start of the day. He figured that she was more interested in his friend rather than himself, since Keith has always been a charmer to everyone, even people of same gender. Shiro sighed and continued scoring, his smile disappeared and changed into a subtle frown.

Keith walked at a normal pace and explained everything single detail to Allura as they passed by classroom, facilities, science labs, offices and more. She silently followed him and only asked questions sometimes. They passed by the hug library and Keith glanced back at her to elaborate.  
“Oh, and, uh, this is the… well you can pretty much tell.”  
He stuttered a few times before turning his head back to the direction they were walking towards, thinking that he would hit something or someone if he didn’t look back to where he was going. Allura stops walking and taps Keith’s shoulder.  
“You seem quite tired, why don’t we stay inside for a while?”  
“Okay.”  
He thought of Shiro while they entered the library, he must be thinking about Keith as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuz i love writing keith as a stuttery cutie pie who also doesnt give a fuck


	7. Folding A Piece Paper Makes It Look Smaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is invited to a study session with Keith and Allura, she invites Lance as well but it ends horribly.

Lance walked into the room sleepily, Pidge and Hunk were already having a conversation when Pidge cut it off as soon as she saw him.  
"Lance! I have possibly good news for you."  
She waved her hand to call him over, hopping off her chair in the process. Lance leaned towards Pidge so she could whisper some words.  
"Allura invited me to study with her, you wanna come with?"  
Whispering didn't do much, since Lance's reaction pretty much gave everything away,  
"Hell yeah! I wanna go!"  
Pidge and Hunk both shushed him down, Pidge took out her phone and hummed a tune while pressing buttons. They waited for a sound... any minute now... beep. The three huddled up together to check what Allura said about it, they pressed their cheeks against each other just to see the words on Pidge's tiny phone screen. The reply read 'sure, the more the merrier.'. Lance jumped blasted off and did a cute, little victory dance of some sort. Pidge and Hunk just sighed and smiled at thier friend happily celebrating.

Keith was standing beside Allura when she got the text, her phone played a short yet relaxing melody as she flipped it open. The screen lit up and she bit her lip, then typed something down after a few moments. She turned to Keith before sending it out and asked for his consent first.  
"Pidge is asking if he can invite his friend Lance over to study with us, is that okay?"  
Keith silently nodded and gave a faint smile before turning back to his locker. Allura kept quiet as well and clicked one button. Send. Keith paused for a moment, he wanted to warn Allura about how loud Lance could be, and not to mention how fucking annoying he was, Keith was going to, he planned on saying it, but somehow ended up not doing so, the other side of his mind told him that it would be rude and mean to assume Lance's entire personality through what he's seen so far, so Keith kept his mouth shut.

Pidge was practically jumping while waving to catch Keith's attention, Allura was still looking for them when Keith tapped on her shoulder and pointed over to the direction where Lance and Pidge were. He was still thinking about telling her, even though he knew it was already too late. So despite Keith's silence, everything in his mind was screaming and unorganized. They found an empty table at the library and made themselves comfortable—except for Lance, he made himself too comfortable.  
"Your name's Allura, huh?"  
Allura almost forgot that he was there and got shocked when she suddenly heard his voice,  
"Yes."  
One-word sentences usually meant that they were uninterested, but Lance didn't understand.  
"That's a really pretty name."  
She kept quiet for a while, realizing that he was flirting with her. Keith gulped and slowly slumped a bit lower into his jacket collar when she answered with a slightly cold tone.  
"Thank you."  
"You're also really pretty, too."  
Allura froze. Pidge tried to hold a laugh back. Keith sunk so deep that you could only see his big, purple eyes blinking.  
"Uhmm... Thank you, again."  
Lance felt like he would either melt on the spot or float up to the ceiling. He continued.  
"Can I touch your hair?"  
Allura awkwardly shifted away from him, her chair made the most unncomfortable screech any of them have ever heard. Pidge out her forehead on the table and was clutching her stomach, trying so hard not to break out in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine seeing cute little keith hiding in his jacket collar =v=


	8. Please Sign Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited deal is finally made

Lance entered the room to find his seatmate, Keith, passed out on his own table, Lance stared at the sleeping boy and considered poking his head a bit just for fun, but didn't do it, fortunately. The bell rung and Keith bolted up, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked sort of mad, Lance didn't want to mess with Keith's possibly bad mood, so he kept quiet for once and waited for the teacher. A man that looked younger than their other teacher stepped into the classroom and cleared his throat, he kept both his hands behind his back as he spoke and had his back so straight that it looked like it hurt.  
"Greetings, young ones. You're past teacher retired just a few days ago, so I will be replacing him starting today."  
Lance looked pass Keith to share a tiny glance with Pidge and Hunk, after noticing the funny accent that the new teacher spoke with.  
"Now, since you have a test on the end of the week, I'm going to pair all of you up with another person to help you study better."  
He turned to one side of the room and pointe at some faces,  
"We'll start with you, you're paired up with her. You're going to be with him..."  
He went on, Lance waited for his turn to be called, the teacher looked at him and glanced at another person then made his decision.  
"You'll be paired with him."  
He pointed at Lance then gestured to Keith, who looked even more confused than his seatmate. Lance looked at Keith anxiously and scratched the back of his head.  
"Huh."  
The teacher ignored his only reaction and continued naming people and sticking them together with the 'glue of authority'. Lance leaned back onto his chair's back rest, openly frowning at his situation. Keith slammed his head back onto his desk.

Keith frowned at the library's sigh and waited for his partner to arrive, nearly dozing off if he didn't hear Lance's voice.  
"Keith!"  
The boy called, Keith turned his head and saw Lance already apporaching him, he kept quiet and just entered the library, knowing that his classmate would be right behind him, following him into the mess.

Lance rested his chin on his palm as he watched Keith read a book, his partner's nose was buried in the long sleeves of his fluffy jacket while he rested his head and arms on the table. Keith glanced back at Lance and noticed him staring at him, Lance blushed heavily and immediately looked away. Keith looked back at the book and felt that, slowly, the words were starting to turn into a blur. He lowered the book involuntarily as he started drifting away, enterting the another dimension as he slept.  
"... Keith? Are you okay?"  
A muffled voice woke him up, Keith quickly opened his eyes and got up, Lance watched him recover worriedly.  
"Shiro?"  
Keith mumbled, Lance's eyes widened a bit, he furrowed his brows in confusion. Keith was still dreaming, until now. Lance took a deep breath and gently shook Keith a bit, Keith got to his senses and was now fully awake.  
"What?"  
He asked angrily, this signaled Lance that his partner was, in fact, awake now.  
"Are... Are you okay?"  
Lance asked in a shaky tone, Keith just rubbed his eyes and nodded.  
"Yeah, it's nothing. I just stayed up late last night."  
Lance kept quiet and tap fingers on each other for a few more seconds before relaying his thoughts,  
"Do you want to chill first before studying again?"  
Keith smiled slightly and placed his forehead on one of his arms again.  
"Okay... Thanks."  
Lance shrugged and smiled back,  
"No prob'."  
Lance took another extra deep breath.  
"Hey, Keith?"  
"Hmm?"  
Lance looked down at the floor, away from Keith,  
"Do you like Allura?"  
Keith showed his face for a split-second to glare at Lance,  
"I barely know her."  
Lance honestly felt dumb for asking that, before and after he did so. He knew that Keith liked Shiro, since it was so obvious. He would bet Pidge $100 that Shiro knew as well.  
"Sorry... I just thought that she liked you better than me."  
Keith didn't look up this time,  
"What makes you say so?"  
"Well, she's kinda always sticking to you... and avoids me even though I openly flirt with her."  
Keith kept quiet, it scared Lance to a certain degree whenever Keith delayed a reply with silence. He waited for his answer as Keith slowly rose again and looked Lance straight in the eye.  
"You know what, I'm going to help you win Allura over."  
Lance got lost in Keith's fiery eyes filled with determination, and shook his head to snap out of the trance he was in.  
"... What do I have to do?"  
Keith blushed and looked down at his book,  
"Help me with Shiro."  
Lance nodded at Keith, agreeing to the deal. He was screaming on the inside however,  
I fucking knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who the teacher is


	9. Silent Arguments In Loud Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith exchanged texts, then later hung out and ate lunch together with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps lance told his buddies hunk and pidge about the deal already, so they're in on it too

Lance kept his gaze on his phone’s screen as he silently texted his new friend, Keith. He glanced at his seatmate’s empty chair for a moment and averted his eyes back onto the phone.  
Have you seen allura yet?  
Lance waited for his reply… beep.  
No  
Are you with shiro?  
Yes  
Lance had to admit, Keith did a pretty good job at multi-tasking, he was texting Lance and probably flirting with Shiro at the same time. Actually, if he was completely honest with himself and not as arrogant as he usually is, Lance would also admit that Keith was way better at flirting than he was, he didn’t have to be open about it and made the other person want to engage as well. He’s flirted with Lance a few times before back when they were still in their first year to get some things he wanted, and it worked, Keith managed to seduce Lance into doing his homework not only once, but multiple times.  
Wouldn’t it be better to just confess to him?  
Keith didn’t reply for a while, it took him several minutes to come up with an answer.  
I thought about it once, but I don’t think I’ll do it anytime soon  
Lance sighed a bit and turned his phone off, then stared at Keith’s empty chair… and waited.

The bell rung again for lunch time, Lance looked around for Keith unconsciously, but Pidge’s voice woke him up from his illusion.  
“I swear, every time I hear that bell, I could get a seizure.”  
Hunk laughed a gently pushed Pidge’s shoulder,  
“C’mon, Pidge. Don’t scare me like that.”  
Pidge laughed as well and noticed Lance was quietly watching them, she looked at him weirdly and called him out.  
“Lance…?”  
Lance realized that he was being spoken to and quickly replied, blushing a certain shade of red.  
“Oh, s-sorry… I was thinking about something.”  
Pidge and Hunk shrugged at each other and shared another laugh, Lance smiled at them and walk a bit closer to his friends.  
“Lance.”  
A voice from a short distance called over to him, he turned around to see who was there, it was Keith, he was hanging out with Allura and Shiro. Allura made a slightly annoyed face when she saw Lance and recognized him from his failed attempts to woo her during their last study session. She still felt uncomfortable around him and tried to brush it off by sharing a conversation with Shiro.  
“D-D you guys want to come to lunch with us?”  
Lance blushed and looked down at his feet when he heard Keith stutter. Hunk and Pidge quickly agreed for Lance’s sake, since they knew that he definitely wanted to sit at the same table as Allura.

The three who knew about the deal tried to arrange the seating so that Lance would land right next to Allura, but Pidge turned out to be the one to sit next to her. Keith, however, sat beside Shiro since he wasn’t awkward around Keith at all, and they were friends, so it was completely normal and didn’t even look slightly ominous. Lance sat next to Hunk and Keith, making him two seats away from his crush. Lance cursed at his situation but later just ignored it, reminding himself that there are much more future opportunities he would get with Allura, especially since Keith was working on his side. He ate quietly and listened to his friends bond with each other, Allura talked to Pidge about the ridiculous things she and Matt did back in her old school, Lance also realized that she glanced at Shiro and Keith time to time, since they were having their own conversation. Lance chatted with Hunk about other things, he felt like the cafeteria was filled with their ramblings.

A few minutes passed and the situation seems to have shifted to a new one, everyone was talking to someone else, Allura managed to get a conversation with Shiro—they were talking about something about the economy… or at least that’s what Lance interpreted it as. Pidge and Hunk chatting about—according to Lance—smart science shit, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to join in on that unless he made witty puns and inserted them into the conversation every now and then. Keith was keeping a straight face on and was also completely quiet, he ate his food and was watching Shiro and Allura talk to each other with a deep yet subtle glare, Lance was relieved that neither Allura nor Shiro saw Keith doing this, since he was pretty sure that it would’ve turned someone into stone at first glance. He reckoned he could break some tension and leaned on Keith’s shoulder.  
“You bored?”  
He whispered, Keith looked at him for a second but didn’t move away at all, he sunk into his jacket’s collar.  
“Yeah. I can’t follow the conversation.”  
Keith chuckled a bit as he said this, as if admitting he was awkward. Lance blushed and felt his heart pounding when Keith moved his head a bit, his soft hair brushed itself across Lance’s arm. Lance looked down at his food and tried not to explode or get a nosebleed, when Keith suddenly pulled back.  
“Sorry! I dozed off again.”  
“…Nah, its cool…”  
Lance mumbled and turned away to hide his blushing face. Keith blinked at him and wondered why his friend was being so shy for.  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
Lance thought as he covered his mouth and nose for a moment and just continued eating.

Lance burped loudly, then burst out in laughter with Hunk and Pidge.  
“Nice try, buddy.”  
Pidge sarcastically said before patting her chest a few times then letting out an extremely loud belch, Lance and Hunk applauded as if she made a heart-breaking speech about poverty, Pidge played along as well and bowed a few times saying things like ‘I would like to thank the academy.’ And ‘I couldn’t have done it without my passion.’, Lance was still occupied with his friends’ jokes when Shiro called him over,  
“Hey, Lance! I need to ask you something!”  
Lance raised his eyebrow in wonder and walked towards Shiro, Keith was having a conversation with Allura when he stopped talking to stare at them.  
“Yeah?”  
Shiro bent down a bit since he was much taller than Lance and whispered into his ear.  
“I have two extra tickets for this weekend’s game, I was planning on going with two other people but they both dropped out just now, how ‘bout it?”  
Lance’s face lit up when he heard this,  
“Hell yeah!”  
Shiro flashed a smile and handed him both of the tickets that he took out of his pocket just now.  
“Cool, you can invite someone, if you want… since I’m all out of options.”  
Lance gratefully took the tickets from Shiro and thanked him for it. Shiro and Allura waved them goodbye and walked to their classroom together, Keith quietly tagged along Lance’s group and pondered about what Shiro asked Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro and allura were actually talking about their sexualities...(in this fic shiro is pansexual and allura is straight btdubs)


	10. A Mess You Are, My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes to an epic realization but something fatal happens before he could clarify his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major feels in this one

Lance found himself staring at Keith's empty seat silently, waiting for his arrival. The door eventually opened and Lance only turned to look up when he noticed Keith's gloved hands land on the side of the chair. He looked over to the clock and sighed, then dropped his bag in front of his chair and rested his head onto his desk. Lance was obligated to look as well, since he was stuck in Keith's... spell. He noticed that Keith arrived later than he usually did, but he still had enough time to sneak some minuted of snoozing before class started.  
"I'm guessing you slept late again?"  
Keith nodded but didn't look up,  
"You guess?"  
Lance laughed and retorted.  
"What can I say? You've been bringing the legendary bed-head to school these days."  
Lance faintly smiled at his sleeping friend and unconsciously brushed his fingers through Keith's hair. The boy got startled and lifted his head up right away, triggering Lance as well. He quickly shifted away from angry and confused-looking Keith and turned red.  
"Sorry! I kind of spaced out! Sorry!"  
He nearly ran out of the classroom if this was some sort of cheesy drama series—but its not. Lance turned around and bent down, lifting up his knees to sink behind them, covering his ears as well, since they were also turning a bright color of red.  
Shit. Shit. He thinks I'm creepy now!  
Lance rocked himself back and forth to try and calm himself down, Pidge and Hunk watched their friend make a fool out of himself yet again from afar. She sighed and hopped off her chair, Hunk softly tugged her sleeve to pull her back.  
"What... What are you going to do?"  
Pidge shook her head at her friend to reassure him.  
"I'm going to save this idiot's ass."  
She walked towards the situation and mumbled,  
"Again."

It got colder by the end of the day, the clouds got dark and it looked like it was about to rain any minute, Keith stared at the sky through a window and Lance watched him, completely enraptured by the stunning view. He could hear faded voices in the background, Hunk was talking to Pidge and told her that he needed to stay a bit later for class duties, then only the sound of footsteps could be heard.

Lance walked a bit faster to keep up with Keith, who was quietly reading a book while walking along the path home. Lance was already getting ready to watch him again when Keith noticed it and started some small talk.  
"I didn't know Pidge lived on another street."  
Lance was snapped out of it and ran his hand through the hair on the back of his head,  
"Yeah, she says it pisses her off to come out on weekends to have Shiro as the first thing she sees."  
Keith glanced at him for a second, Lance realized what he just said and immediately regretted it.  
Shit, why did you say that, you fucking idiot?  
Keith giggled a bit and made Lance uncontrollably blush,  
He... didn't get mad?  
Keith closed the book and looked up at the sky once again,  
"Its starting to rain, I'm worried about Hunk."  
Lance didn't reply, he stayed silent as he lovingly looked at Keith, who was busy taking out his cute, yellow umbrella and opening it. He inched closer to Lance so the umbrella could cover both of them, Lance blushed when he realized that Keith was actually shorter than him. Keith blankly stared at him when he caught Lance staring at him, his friend immediately looked away and held the umbrella instead.  
"I'll hold it up for you... S-Since I'm taller.'  
He gave a small smile for Keith, who then smiled back and continued to walk. Lance started seeing some raindrops fall infront of him, he started hearing of water hitting the top of the umbrella, and he could feel his heart beating faster and louder. He paused for a moment to refresh his final thoughts, and came to a realization after several times of thinking. Allura wasn't who he desired anymore, and he knew that she was certainly not the reason of him wanting to go to certain hangouts and outings that Keith had invited him to. He glanced at the boy next to him, which made his heart feel like it wanted to jump out and run through the puddles of rain. Lance thought about Keith, he remembered how much his simple actions like moving, talking... smiling affected him, it made him happier on days when he felt rather down and he couldn't explain why. He felt like he's never seen this side of Keith before and prays that Keith has never seen this side of him before. It is one that is deifinitely softer, more caring. It was warmer as well, like a nice blanket. He liked keeping that feeling with him, but more specifically, he liked having Keith around him. Lance almost stopped in his tracks when he came to a conclusion. He was in love with Keith. Lance stared down at his desired one, who was happily humming a gloomy yet calming melody. He wanted to end the deal, he ran through the idea several times and finalized the same answer every single time. He wanted to tell Keith that he liked him, but he knew that Keith wouldn't be able to say the same, and that's what tore his thought apart from the action itself. He still wanted to help Keith, since he made it clear that he wanted to be with Shiro, but Lance felt a darker shade of him try to reach and tell him not to do so. Lance was anxiouslt pondering about everything with Keith's hymn to soothe his thoughts, when it suddenly stopped. The melody Keith was humming broke itself when the rain started falling harder, and his friend dropped onto the ground, unconscious.  
Lance let go of the umbrella to clutch Keith's shoulders in his hands.  
"Keith!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip sleep i was in the mood i had to do it


	11. Between The Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sick because he stayed up too late for several nights and his friends check up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance updated pidge and hunk on his new crush btdubs

Keith pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and handed it to his mom, it read a high number and was beeping like crazy. His mother worriedly brushed his bangs back and felt his forehead.  
"Oh, my poor baby."  
She cooed, as she leaned in and gently kissed his nose. Keith took a sip of his water and lied back down.  
"Mom, I'm like... 15 already."  
She waved her hand to dismiss the topic and pulls his covers over his head.  
"Oh shush, you need to rest."  
Keith smiles and closes his eyes,  
"Yeah, sure."

Keith woke up to the sound of his door creaking open, followed by the appearance of his caretaker,  
"Sweetie, your friends are here to check on you."  
Keith got up slowly but excitedly, thinking it was Shiro. He rubbed his temples and anticipated for the visitor's arrival. She closed the door, Keith then heard footsteps and muffled voices. The door creaked open once again and the first thing Keith saw was Pidge's head popping out. She scurried inside like a little mouse as Hunk and Lance followed, as usual. Lance smiled when he saw that Keith was okay, then looked away when Keith glanced over to him.  
"I didn't expect you guys to come."  
Keith, that was kind of cold. Lance scratched his head and kept quiet, not knowing what to say in front of his crush. Hunk noticed this and shared a glance with Pidge, then proceeded to cover for his shy buddy.  
"Because you're out friend..."  
Hunk stepped forward and grabbed Keith's shoulders, then shook the the living shit out of him.  
"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!?"  
Keith laughed awkwardly and played with his hands,  
"Sorry... I was working on something really important."  
Lance giggled and finally said something,  
"Psssh, I'm betting that some good porn just kept you up."  
Keith blinked at him, completely clueless of the dirty joke that his friend just cracked, but Pidge got it and put on a fake british accent,  
"How crude of you, Sir Lance."  
Lance laughed and played along as well, laying a finger on top of his lip to serve as a fake mustache and put on an accent as well.  
"Oh Madam Katie, you shouldn't be such a stick in the mud."  
Pidge didn't laugh at all, though, instead, she reacted by kicking Lance's leg.  
"Ow! What the heck??!? Why?!?"  
Pidge gave him a look and pointed her eyes at Keith for a split-second, trying to send out some sort of a signal to Lance. He realized that he had just revealed information that no one else aside from them was supposed to know... but now Keith knew as well.  
"Oh, shit!"  
Lance suddenly screamed, probably getting the message. Keith closed his eyes and held two fingers on his temple, the migraine was acting up again. Hunk looked at Keith worriedly and hit Lance's shoulder.  
"Lance!"  
He softly shouted, Lance looked at Keith and frantically tried to hand gesture an apology.  
"I'm so sorry!"  
He turned red as Keith just faintly smiled at him and replied,  
"Its fine, its been like this before you guys came, anyway."  
"That means you need to rest, Keith."  
Pidge chimed, Keith gently shook his head and waved his hand.  
"No, seriously, its fine."  
A few minutes of silence was broken by Keith's question,  
"Whose Katie, by the way?"  
The trio shared a glance altogether, but Pidge turned into sort of a glare when she looked at Lance. She rubbed his bridge and sighed.  
"Just tell him."  
Hunk pressed his hands together and bowed his head,  
"Keith, I'm begging you. Please don't tell anyone but... Pidge is actually a girl."  
Keith paused for a moment, then shrugged."  
"Okay."  
Lance reacted right away and jumped up from his seat.  
"What?!? That's your reaction?!?"  
Hunk and Pidge both shushed him until he sat back down and kept his mouth shut,  
"Sorry."  
"Its okay."  
Keith lifted his shoulders slightly and picked his mug of water up again, tapping on the ceramic.  
"I don't really mind, though... but I am curious why."  
Pidge sighed again and gave a small smile.  
"Society is run by stupid, judgemental people."  
"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* the smut is near


	12. Game Of Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Lance and Shiro's sports' game day! Lance invite Keith over since he had a spare ticket.

Something was beeping like crazy. Lance got up from his bed lazily and pressed the button on his alarm clock, it didn't stop. He opened his eyes properly and found that it was actually his phone making all the noise. He kept a reminder for himself to change his phone's notification alert. He picked it up and flipped it open, slightly pissed that someone would text him so early in daylight. His mood suddenly changed when he read the sender's name, it was Keith. He felt his heart jump in joy and excitement as he opened the message.  
Hey sory for being nosy but ive been thinking about it for a while  
Lance waited for his crush's next text, with a derpy smile on his face. He couldn't help it, Keith got him good.  
What were you and shiro talking about the other day? The day we ate lunch together?  
Lance paused to think about it, he remembered that they talked about a hangout they were planning to have together, he glanced over to the calendar, it was Saturday, the date they agreed to go see the game together. Lance sprawled out of his bed in panic and rushed to the bathroom to get ready,  
"Shit—"  
His sentence was cut off, since he was texting Keith back and running through his room at the same time, he tripped over a shirt left on the floor, he layed on the floor for a couple of seconds and just proceeded to click in his response.  
We talked about a sports game, come to think of it, u wanna come 2? Shiro will be there of course  
Keith replied right away,  
Ok ill be there. Come pick me up at my house in a few minutes  
Lance was excite, he threw his phone onto his bed and put on his nicest—and not to mention, cleanest—clothes. He rushed out his house and waited for Keith patiently right on his porch. He smiled to himself proudly, it felt like a date, since he was picking Keith up from his house and was bringing him somewhere. His smiled faded when he remembered Shiro was going to be there. It turned into a frown when he remembered that Keith liked Shiro. Lance's mood completely changed dangerously fast within only a matter of seconds, since it swapped itself again when he heard the door behind him open. Keith closed it and locked it behind him and looked down at Lance.  
"Oh, hey, Lance."  
He said blankly, Lance felt like his heart was going to explode. He smiled widely beofre turning around and changing it back into his standard expression.  
"Hey, Keith. You ready?"  
Keith nodded and glanced inside his bag for a while, making sure that everything he needed was there. Lance didn't bother checking his bag, he was caught up in dreamily watching Keith double-check his belongings. He wore a black v-neck and jeans, and had a red jacket tied around his waist. Lance blushed and turned to the road they were walking on, he felt dizzy and giddy at the same time, with a fuzzy, warm feeling rushing to his face.  
"Lance!"  
Keith suddenly exclaimed, Lance snapped out of his trance in shock and replied,  
"What?"  
Keith got out s tissue and pushed it softly against Lance's nose.  
"You got a nosebleed!"

Shiro waved at them and walked towards them, too. Lance gave a fake smile and held the tissue properly. Shiro paused when he noticed the thing stuffed into Lance's nose,  
"Are you okay, Lance?"  
Lance awkwardly laughed but didn't say anything, Keith noticed that he was embarrassed and covered for him, since Pidge wasn't there to do it.  
"He ran into a pole."  
Shiro laughed and proceeded to walk to inside the stadium,  
"Let's go to our seats, then."  
He lead the group, Keith and Lance followed. Keith was right behind Shiro and Lance was right behind Keith. Shiro paused for a moment to look around and check if they've passed their destination or have arrived to it, but the two were still moving. Keith walked into Shiro and accidentally bumped into him, his face turned red and he stepped back immediately, almost knocking Lance bakwards as well.  
"S-Sorry!"  
He looked down as Shiro turned around,  
"It's okay, it was my fault anyway."  
He went back making his way to their seats as Keith's face just continued getting redder. Lance watched his friend get so flustered over something so small.  
How cute.  
He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so close guysssssss just hold out for a bit more


	13. Spoonful Of Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes home immediately, leaving Shiro and Keith alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SOME SERIOUS R18 SHEITH(SHIRO X KEITH) SHIT HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER PLS BE WARY OF THE LAST FEW PARTS IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT KEITH BEING BUTTFUCKED OR JUST DONT LIKE THE SHIP AND CAME HERE FOR KLANCE!

Keith was barely even keeping up with anything when the game finished already. Lance said his goodbyes and left right away after it ended to purposely give Keith and Shiro time alone.

"I can't believe they won, though! That was awesome!"  
Shiro went on talking about things that Keith wasn't interested in, he smiled at Shiro lovingly as listened to his stories and opnions. He felt a drop of water landed on his nose, Keith stopped walking for a second and looked up at the sky, it started raining. Keith cursed in his head for not having his lucky umbrella, but it might've been his best mistake yet. Shiro grabbed his hand without warning and fucking ran acros the wet road, taking Keith along the joyride with him.  
"Let's go to my house! Its closer to here!"  
Keith nodded when Shiro turned back and ran alongside him, secretly self-destructing on the inside because Shiro was holding his hand again.

Shiro opened the door, letting in himself and a soaking, wet friend of his. His mother's voice could be heard as soon as they got inside, as well as the smell of fresh dinner being fixed up.  
"I hope you didn't get wet, dinner's almost ready... so fix yourself up if you did."  
She laid out instructions before popping her head out to see her son's face. She noticed Keith and walked forward a bit.  
"Oh, hello. Who's this, Shiro?"  
Shiro was still panting, Keith felt like he needed to introduce himself formally but didn't. Shiro smiled at his mom and replied,  
"Remember Keith?"  
His mother's face light, she immediately dropped the plate of food and took off her mitten hurriedly, she made her way to Keith and gave him the biggest hug.  
"Keith! Its been so long! How's your mother? Look how much you've grown! You're so handsome now!"  
Keith was overwhelmed by the sudden shower of praises, since a different shower was what he had in mind. He smiled at her through the tight hug and answered calmly, even though his entire body was still slightly numb from the adrenaline.  
"She's fine. Thank you for worrying about her."  
Shiro smiled at his friend being a respectful as ever and looked out the window, the rain was getting harder by the second, he cleared his throat to catch Keith's attention,  
"You should stay the night, it would be dangerous to go back out in the cold rain again."  
Keith nodded, slightly excited about the fact that he's having a sleepover in Shiro's house.

Keith followed Shiro upstairs to his room, even though he could still remember every turn and step that led to Shiro's quarters and make his way there himself, without any need of someone to guide him there. Shiro opened the door and looked through his closet, he pulled out a black hoodie that may have been his before, since it didn't look like it fit anymore. He walk to Keith and folded it neatly before handed it to him.  
"Sorry... but these are the only thing I think will fit you."  
Keith shakes his head and takes the offering,  
"Its fine, thank you."  
Shiro smiles back at Keith and pats his head, then hands him a towel and shorts as well.  
"You can use the bath first, I'll wait here... Do you still know where it is?"  
Keith nodded and thanked him again, then proceeded to make his way to the bathroom to have a nice shower.

He opened the curtains and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his body. It was colder tonight, he needed to keep that in mind. Keith put on the clothes that Shiro gave him, blushing at the slight hint of Shiro's smell on the hoodie. Its sleeves ran way past his hands and became floppy whenever he raised them up, Keith pondered how he would eat with this. A thought came into his mind while he was fixing the jacket, Shiro. Keith looked at his reflection in the mirror and thought about Shiro, specifically, confessing to him. He knew that Shiro had the right to know, and it wouldn't be good to keep his emotions bottled up until now—no, he's kept these hidden for far too long. Keith slapped his cheeks multiple times before, looking into the mirror with a glare. He stared at his blue-grey eyes filled with determination and wanted to give himself a sort of game-talk, to give him more confidence... But Keith didn't, since only Lance did that.

Dinner was a blur, they talked about some things that Keith could understand and relate to, but other times they chatted about some topics that he was unfamiliar of. They asked him questions sometimes like how he was doing in school and if he made any friends aside from Shiro. Keith nervously answered all of them and barely made it through the entire meal without making the situation awkward.

Shiro and Keith went upstairs right away to call it a day, Shiro fixed up a sleeping bag on the floor, which Keith thought was going to be where he was sleeping.  
"You can sleep on the bed, I'll stay down here."  
Shiro smiled at Keith as he hopped onto the big bed. Keith took a deep breath and faced his loved one,  
"Shiro, I need to tell you something..."  
Shiro got up and sat down on the bed, Keith looked down for a second before staring him straight in the eye.  
"I love you."  
Shiro's eyes widened as Keith continued,  
"I've loved you from the day we first met."  
He looked down and was close to crying, as if relieved by the fact that he finally got it off his chest, or as if he was already regretting the decision—and his fears of ruining their relationship have returned.  
"I'm sorry if this threw you off, o-or offended you in any way... But I really needed to—"  
Shiro leaned forward and kissed him, Keith's eyes widened and he was ready to faint out of too much excitement. Shiro continued kissing him and held his shoulders, then pushing him down onto the bed after he got a good grip. Keith shut his eyes as he felt Shiro's tongue brush against his, they intertwined and made Keith feel slightly incomfortable, but he didn't want to push Shiro away. Shiro pulled back, but he was still holding Keith's shoulders. He ran his hand underneath the hoodie, along Keith's stomach, making him slightly flinch in surprise.  
"Sorry, are my hands cold?"  
Keith gave a small nod before he tried getting up, only to have Shiro push him back down and lift the hoodie off, Keith closed his eye as Shiro licked his neck seductively, he felt the warmth coming from Shiro's tongue drop down to his chest. Keith felt completely dominated as Shiro lifted him up and flipped him onto his stomach, he pulled his shorts down and carressed Keith's legs erotically, then used both his hands to spread his cheeks. Keith whimpered as Shiro stuck a finger inside and proceeded to widen him, trying to find his trigger as soon as he could. Keith hugged a pillow and tried to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't help but moan when he felt a tongue probe around his hole. Keith tried to sit up again, and the results were the same... again. Shiro pushed him back down and dominated him, he held Keith's hips in place and leaned in, entering him slowly.  
"Ow...!"  
Keith whimpered, Shiro brushed through his hair apologetically,  
"Sorry."  
He gripped Keith's thin legs more gently and pushed a bit more, until the entire thing was inside him. Shiro let out a slight moan as well, making Keith heat up and bury his face completely into the pillow.  
"You're... so... tight..."  
Keith twitched a bit when Shiro pulled out slowly, then thrusted back in with more power than before. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms and raised him up and dropped him down the slippery slope of thighs. Keith moaned uncontrollably and came right away, Shiro didn't stop, though—even after he noticed that Keith has reached climax. Keith made a small noise to get Shiro's attention,  
"Hold on... I'm almost there..."  
Shiro whispered into Keith's ear, he blushed and shut his eyes, unable to take the pleasure anymore. Shiro quickened his pace, pushing Keith back down on the bed in their first position, then came hard inside him. Shiro got up, panting. Keith had almost blacked out from the second climax in a row and was breathing like crazy. Shiro bent down and hugged Keith's seemingly lifeless body.  
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creampie Keith :3 im sorry


	14. Uncalled For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm wakes Keith up, so he takes the time he has left before falling back asleep to think about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very sorry for the long delay, i'll try to make this piece as consistent as possible

Keith felt his entire body twitch involuntarily when he was woken up by the thunder outside, he lifted his head a bit, without moving his arms or body, and looked outside Shiro's window, the curtains fluttered open as a bolt of lightning flashed brightly. Keith felt a shiver run down his spine, not because of the lightning, but because of the cold. He realized that the quilt covering his shoulders has dropped down to his waist, he pulled it up and covered him and his lover, who was sound asleep on his chest. Keith thought to himself, along with the steady beat of the loud noises outside. It felt like a dream—or maybe a nightmare, he shook this though away, why would he be unhappy? Wasn't this what he wanted? Keith ran over the entire thing before continuing the process. He thought about how happy he should be, he was with the one he loved, although something lurked in the depths of his mind, something missing—no. Something felt wrong. Keith thought that he didn't have a chance since Shiro always showed sighs of either liking Allura, or just plain dislike towards Keith... So why the sudden change in attitude. Keith forced himself to stop pondering about this, but a part of him wanted to know whether his suspicions were correct or not. The thunder interuppted Keith's thinking, it seemed to boom louder every time it struck, causing Shiro's embrace to be much tighter than before. He gripped Keith's shirt and pressed his forehead closer to his chest, Keith could feel the boy's hands quivering in fear. He paused for a moment, unable to find a way to comfort his lover, without knowing, he brushed his fingers through Shiro's hair and whispered into his ear.  
"Its okay... I'm here for you."  
Shiro opened his eyes slightly when he felt Keith's warm kiss on his head, he lifted his chin and pulled closer to kiss his partner. Keith closed his eyes and kissed Shiro back.  
Just make your mind for once in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, im very sorry for the short chapter


	15. Sweet Words Match With Salty Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith wake up together, while Lance goes through a heavy decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, have a long chapter :3

Keith woke up to the soft sounds of raindrops tapping on the glass window. He moved away from Shiro's embrace, brushing his cheek pass his lover's beefy arms. Keith tried getting up, but the sudden pain from his behind caused him to whimper a bit out of shock. Shiro immediately woke up as he heard Keith in distress, he got up a bit, enough to make Keith notice.  
"Are you okay?"  
Shiro brushed through Keith's dark hair as he shook his head.  
"Its nothing, my body just hurts a bit."  
Shiro hugged his tiny boyfriend worriedly in his arms and nearly squished him, leaving him looking a deflated whoopee cushion after the hug.  
"I'm sorry! I think I overdid it last night!"  
Keith laughed awkwardly and pulled away slowly and subtly,  
"Don't worry. This usually happens after the first time, anyway."  
Shiro sighed a bit, and lied back down, before his face heated up rapidly.  
"Wait..."  
Keith slightly jumped at the sudden sound of Shiro's voice, causing his bum to hurt once again.  
"What...?"  
Shiro grabbed a pillow and covered his mouth and nose in it, as his face continued to redden.  
"That means I..."  
Keith raised an eyebrow at his lover's peculiar yet cute change of attitude. Shiro took a deep breath before completely burying his face in the pillow.  
"That means I... took your virginity."  
Keith blinked. Once. Then twice. Until he finally processed what Shiro had just said, his face heated up until he looked like a tomato. Keith hid himself behind his long bangs, then leaned slowly and bumped his forehead against Shiro's.  
"Its yours now. Please keep it safe."  
Shiro blushed a bit more and quickly lifted his chin up to give his lover a soft peck on the lips.  
"I love you."

Lance woke up not to the annoying noise that the alarm clock always made, but to the peaceful sound of his breakfast simmering from the kitchen downstairs, rays of sunlight entered the cracks of his curtain, slowly brightening up his room little by little. He rose and proceeded to walk to the bathroom close by his bed, nature called, he couldn't do anything about it. He was smiling happily like a cute, little idiot after remembering his dream about Keith—then he fell face-plant onto the floor. Lance rubbed his forehead and looked back at what had caused his fall, it was Keith's umbrella, still neatly closed and set beside Lance's bed. He stared at it, remembering that he only thought about giving it back when him, Hunk and Pidge visited their friend when he was sick. But he never came to the process of actually doing it. Lance knw that he needed to do it today, since no other one seemed better. He sighed before picking it up, only to set it down on his bed and grab his phone resting on the side-table. He giggled as he texted his crush, Keith.  
Good morning  
After a few seconds, Keith's reply made a beep.  
Morning :)  
Lance rolled around his bed several times after seeing the happy face, making him fall off rather ungracefully and had his body all over the floor.  
Whats got you in such a good mood this early?  
Keith took a while to reply, giving Lance some time to think about what he was going to do next. He thoroughly ran through the decision he's recently come to, he wanted to confess to Keith, whatever results he got, he would be happy with. The only reason why he wanted to confess after all... was because Keith always had the right to know. Beep. Lance quickly glanced into his phone's screen.  
I dont want to tell you thru a text, come to my house  
Lance got excited, his smiled widened so much that it reached from ear to ear, he wondered what Keith was going to say, but he was telling himself that Keith wanted to confess to him, too. He quickly agreed and told his love to wait for his arrival, then he scribbled down a few yet meaningful words on his wrist and hurried out of his room as fast as humanly possible.

He stared down at Keith's umbrella the entire way there, brushing his fingers through it multiples times. A drop landed on the tip of his nose, Lance looked at and felt more continuous drops of water fall on his head, he opened the umbrella and used it to cover himself from the rain, slightly guilty about having to use Keith's possession without his permission. He walked a bit more and made his way through the appearing layer of fog, he soon saw Keith sitting on his porch, sketching something in his notebook with his yellow raincoat on. Lance blushed at how cute and angelic Keith looked and walked a bit faster. He called Keith's name before reaching the foot of the stairs, the boy looked up and immediately hid the sketchbook behind his back, closing it and setting aside.  
"H-Hey,"  
Lance waved at Keith as a small greeting, Keith silently smiled at Lance and gestured his friend to have a seat next to him.  
"So, what were you going to say?"  
Lance asked, trying to start the conversation. Keith shook his head softly and replied sweetly,  
"You go first."  
Keith stared straight into Lance's eyes after saying so, throwing him off. He stared back into the purple void, he saw a different constellation everytime Keith blinked, the sun reflected the beauty that he beared, Keith's true beauty, one that only Lance could see. He gulped and completely forgot to check the words written on his arm, all thoughts stopped and his body moved on its own.  
Keith pulled away from Lance's kiss and stumbled back, Lance's conscience and regret returned to him at full power, his face turned red and started throwing apologies everywhere.  
"Oy my God, I'm so sorry! I just—sorry!"  
Lance covered his mouth forcefully to plug himself up, also stopping himself from humiliating himself. Keith calmed down as well, and went back to his normal attitude.  
"I-Its okay. I don't really mind."  
He lied.  
"But..."  
Lance paused for as a splinter of hope and gust of greed fought a war inside him.  
"I'm dating Shiro now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, we are officially halfway through the book


	16. That Won't Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to accept Keith and Shiro's relationship.

Lance paused for a moment, trying to recollect his pieces that had just been broken. He reluctantly stood up and flashed a fake smile,  
"That's... great!"  
I wish I got to you first.  
Keith tried comforting him, but Lance steadily backed himself away, as a lump formed in throat. He hopped off the porch and turned to Keith,  
"What can I say? I am the best accomplice."  
A better one than I wanted to be.  
"Lance, please don't be like that."  
Keith pleaded, he felt extremely bad about making his close friend act like this. Lance just smiled back,  
"Hey, don't forget your end of the bargain."  
And now I've lost you to someone else.  
Lance turned and walked away, ignoring anything that Keith had to say. He couldn't bear to hear sympathy from him, he couldn't even bear to think about that name. Lance continued walking. The rain started falling once again, this time harder. Lance bit his lip and put on a hoodie, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked down at his wrist. He stared down at the messily written words, the raindrops that fell onto them made it the scribbles fade away ever so slightly. He knows that he promised himself to be satisfied with Keith's answer, and he felt guilty for crying over it and not accepting the truth. He hated himself as of the moment, remembering Keith's concerned and pitying face as he saw right through Lance's smile only made him regret even more. He rubbed the words away, they meant nothing now. Lance walked a bit further, when a loud horn interrupted his thoughts, Lance looked up. The last thing he saw were flashing lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing 8)


	17. A Thousand Paper Cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a mental breakdown while watching Lance in his hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major feels coming

Long, montoned beeps were the only sounds in the room, along Keith's breathing and the very few drops lightly falling onto the window. He stared down at Lance's unconscious body, keeping a blank yet gloomy face on. He told himself not to cry, since it wouldn't help in any way.  
The umbrella in the corner of the room caught Keith's attention by the corner of his eye. He stared at it, he felt nothing but guilt. He shed tears, as he sat down to recollect his thoughts. Keith took his sketchbook out and stared at the unfinished sketch of Lance, he brushed his fingers through the pencil marks, leaving gray marks on his fingertips. He felt his lips shaking as he bit on it harder. He tore the paper off and wanted to crumple it until the image of it was forecer gone from his mind, but his hands stopped mid-motion. Keith calmed down and lowered the paper onto his lap, he felt his shoulders slowly drop down and his hands stopped shivering. Keith erased all the negative thoughts from his mind, he thought only about the good times that he had with Lance, the times when he did something stupid and made a fool out of himself, the goofy moments of when Lance failed to flirt with someone, and the days when Lance made a joke that made Keith laugh his ass off, even though they were really bad. Keith almost smiled at the paper and folded it neatly into a paper crane, he didn't realize he was doing it until after he finished the origami. He placed it next to Lance, on his table.  
He flipped through the book, looking for a blank page. He passed several unfinished drawings, some of them were portraits of real people, others were fictional characters he watched on TV or saw on his laptop. Keith had a brief reminiscence of his memories drawing these as he found a page. Keith tore it off and hummed a slow, lonely tune as he folded it into a crane. Keith flipped through the pages once again, until he reached the end of the book. The last page had an illustration of Shiro, Keith felt guilty somehow for choosing to keep it there, he felt like this drawing in particular was more important any other... or at least that's what he wanted to think, that's what something inside was forcing onto him. He continued staring at the drawing, as the window bursted open and a cold wind flew inside the room and blew away a crane that Keith made, the first one, which was sitting at the table next to Lance's body. Keith set the book down and turned around to close the window shut, he then walked to the other side of Lance's bed to find the lost paper crane. He bent down and picked it up, stroking its head as if it was scared to have been in a new place all alone.  
"Its okay. Don't be scared anymore."  
Keith eyes glanced at another thing for a second, without him knowing it. He lowered the paper crane and shifted his attention to somewhere else, he looked at the writings on Lance's hand. He lifted it ever so slightly to view the words properly, it was blurry, some were purposely erased, others were smudged when he was brought to the hospital. Keith could only make out the words 'I love you'. Keith covered his mouth to keep himself from crying again. He gently put down Lance's hand and knelt onto the cold, cement floor, he bowed low so that his forehead was touching the ground as tears dropped continuously.  
"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here i am typing gay fanfiction during health class


	18. What's Left Of Lance Mcclain's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in a world he called "heaven".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuper philosopical and langsty

Lance woke up to the uncomfortable sound of absolute nothing, just the ringing in his ears. He got up slowly, still confused over the fact that his body was numb to all the pain he had just felt. The world that formed around him was entirely white, the only change of color was when he looked down to check his shadow.  
"Huh? Where... is this?"  
He tried walking around, but the world kept going on, it seem like there was no end, Lance couldn't even tell what was the ceiling and what was the ground he was walking on. The tedious sound of his footsteps were interrupted by the sound of another voice.  
"You're not going to get anywhere like that..."  
It echoed through the world, until it finally entered Lance's ears. He recognized that voice, it made him turn around quickly. He saw Keith, crossing his arms at him with a blank expression.  
"Keith? You're here, too?"  
He raised his eybrow,  
"Who's Keith?"  
Lance felt confusion stir up inside his chest, he showed a small smile and tried laughing it off.  
"You're Keith. The love of my life."  
"No... that's not my name."  
Confusion built up even more, Lance felt worried and scared to ask what exactly was going on.  
"Then what is your name?"  
He stared into "Keith"'s eyes, but saw nothing but truly a void. It was an empty abyss of oblivion. This wasn't Keith, he knew that for sure.  
"Call me Regret."  
That felt like a punch to the gut to Lance, he stared at the figure that looked like Keith, entitled "Regret". Lance kept his sorrow hidden, and put on a smile for Regret.  
"That's not a normal name."  
Regret snorted,  
"There is no true definition of normal, anyway. Everyone just thinks it is because everyone does it."  
Lance was hit by a slight sense of guilt for saying that since, in a way, what Regret said was true.  
"Sorry."  
Regret walked a bit closer and sat down next to Lance, gesturing him to sit down as well.  
"So... What am I doing here?"  
Regret looked at him blankly.  
"I can't answer that."  
Lance seemed disappointed when Regret released those words.  
"Why not?"  
Regret looked down at the floor,  
"I don't know the answer."  
Lance kept quiet,  
"Am I... dead?"  
Regret glanced at him, a bit shocked to hear such pessimistic words come out of Lance. He looked away and calmly answered.  
"That's for you to decide."  
Lance stared at Regret as he took some yarn out, Lance blinked at it, he's been here so long that he forgot that other colors aside from white existed.  
"Take the other end."  
Lance reluctantly took it, fearing what Regret would do if he didn't.  
"I-Its red."  
Regret tilted his head ever so slightly,  
"No, I call this color 'strength'."  
Lance was relieved at the sound of positive word, he held it triumphantly as if it were a golden medal.  
"Okay, lead the way."  
Regret lowered his gaze onto his feet.  
"I can't go."  
Lance's smile faded and turned into a small frown,  
"Why?"  
Regret bowed slowly, then sat back down.  
"I have to hold the other end... so the end of strength won't follow you."  
Lance put the yarn down for a second and bent down to give Regret a tight hug. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Sorry... but do me a favor and let me hold you here, since I can't do that when I get back."  
Regret smiled at Lance,  
"Goodbye, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith just hug the poor guy :c


	19. Help Is On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is alone, until Pidge and Hunk arrives to give him some emotional support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay of updating! I didn't know that you guys ate up 3 chapters straight so quickly -.-"

Keith stared at the mess he's made, not Lance. But the stacks of paper cranes that seemed infinite. He looked down into the one he was working on, and let out a sigh, wishing that he had different, more vibrant colors of paper for his resting friend. Nonetheless, Keith wanted to smile this time, he felt that tears didn't do anything but make things worse.  
The room remains silent, Keith is left with his thoughts, positive or not, he's dealing with them right now. A knock on the door is heard, as a low creak follows. The sound rings through the raven's ears,  
Visitors?  
A rather large boy and a smaller individual enters, they were Hunk and Pidge. The ginger gives Keith a small yet hopeful smile as she lifts up a small basket filled with differents kinds of colored paper and oranges. Keith felt a lump form in his throat as he gazed into the basket, swimming through the beautifuls shades of ink. His eyes landed on a dark blue piece. Blue. Lance's favorite. He wishes that the his close friend was conscious to be able to see this amazing color.  
Pidge set the basket down and looked at Keith softly, she knew he was down, who wouldn't be? Keith probably blamed himself for all of this. Pidge stepped forward and gave him a tight hug, hoping she could do something to cheer him up.  
"Don't worry, Keith. Lance has always been a fighter."  
Keith gulped down his fears and hugged the small girl back, her words instantly had a positive impact.  
Hunk stepped in, as well. And pulled everyone into a warm embrace,  
"We're here for you..."  
He trailed off and glanced at Lance for a second, he saw a smile form on Lance's face, but only for a second, after a blink, it was gone.  
"Both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: lance wakes up in the next chapter ;;;;;))))))))


	20. False Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up and finds Keith in his room, finishing the thousandth paper crane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe hehe  
> Have  
> Fun

His eyelids slowly opened to reveal the beautiful, blue gems themselves, Lance's eyes. They rolled around the cornea to give the setting a quick scan, this wasn't his room, and he could very well distinguish that he was indeed in a hospital.  
He groaned as he got up, and raised his eyebrows in confusion when he felt the wires hooked up to his body tugging him back, as if telling him that he wasn't ready to leave yet.  
Lance sat back down as he looked over the dimly lit room, with only sunlight to suffice the brightness. He saw Pidge and Hunk sleeping on a sofa nearby, they looked so artificially peaceful. Lance wanted to stand up and join them, a couch filled with friends is better than any bed the "hospital" could offer. Lance unconsciously formed a smile on his face as he watched them snooze,  
"Done!"  
His gaze dashed across the room when he heard a familiar voice, it was Keith. He had just finished what looked like a origami crane. Lance smiled when he saw that the color of it was blue, he smiled even more when he saw how happy Keith looked as he lifted the bird to his lips and gave it a sweet kiss.  
"Keith?"  
The raven turned around, he remained speechless, the origami fell from his grasp and dropped down onto the floor.  
"Lance... I'm so sorry... for... everything."  
He walked towards Lance and was going to hug him, but stopped himself before he could. After all, he still thought that Lance hated his guts. Lance noticed his friend's hesitations, so he extended his arms for Keith, putting on a brighter smile.  
My final moments on Earth.  
Keith felt like bursting into tears as he ran and jumped into Lance's embrace. They hugged for a few seconds as Lance closed his eyes, the soft texture of his love's fluffy, black hair, the warmth of Keith's body. He acknowledged it all, and was in bliss that he could experience these one last time.  
"Huh... I never guessed I'd see an angel that looked like Keith."  
Keith froze, almost breaking away from the hug in shock,  
"Lance...?"  
Keith backed away a bit, still confused about what his friend was saying. Lance gave a terrfyingly, reassuring smile and ran his hand across the boy's cheek, before pulling him into another hug.  
"I'm glad I died... That way, I can hold you like this."  
Lance felt tears rolling down his eyes, although he felt nothing but happiness. Keith instantly broke into sadness and guilt as he cried uncontrollably. Lance, still smiling, wiped his tears away.  
"Don't cry."  
Keith opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't get the words out, he struggled think straight, not sure how to make a better situation out of this dying fire. Lance held the back of his neck gently and slide it down to Keith's shoulder.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
All noises stopped. The world felt like it went completely silent for a whole second. Keith couldn't even hear himself thinking. But. The words he was trying to relay finally came out.  
"Yes."  
Time slowed down, the Keith swore that he could see the clock already moving backwards. Everything went blurry before instant dropping shade and going to black. Their lips touched. Colors bursted into his mind, Lance held his hips and pulled him closer. The warmth felt like it was from another world, it made Keith feel at peace, in a good way this time. It felt nothing like kissing Shiro, not because Lance was a good kisser or anything, but because it just felt like all the tension inside him has dropped to the floor and was swept away by the breezes entering the room. For once, Keith spelled the word "love" as "lance".  
"I love you, Keith."  
The words whispered, echoing through the darkness and snapped him back into reality. Keith opened his eyes slowly, the only thing he could see were Lance's big, blue eyes, giving him a loving and soft gaze. Keith couldn't stop staring. He couldn't find any distance to make once he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looking at the fluff and humor tag*  
> Well that didnt last long


	21. Time Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance falls back into s former condition, leaving matters to Keith's hands.

Keith placed his hand on Lance’s cheek, then brushed across it, the boy’s eyes slowly shut themselves, returning to the state he was in before. Keith removed his hand from Lance’s body for a split-second, shook.  
“Lance?”  
The raven called out for his friend, who was not responding. He remained motionless, as Keith continued trying to shake him awake. He placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders and tried his best. Nothing. Keith backed away, still a bit confused as to what just happened. He covered his mouth and felt the gust of guilt suddenly hit him. He just made out with Lance, that alone was already bad enough, but dating Shiro and cheating on him doubled the feeling lurking in his stomach. He also felt really bad when he looked back at Lance, it never came to him before, but he felt like it was somehow—no, completely his fault. Keith turned away and wanted to deny it, but even his own conscience was telling him that this wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for him. Keith walked towards the door, choosing to run away instead of facing his fears, he reached for the knob, when it suddenly opened. Shiro appeared on the other side, with flowers in his hand.  
“Keith.”  
Keith felt a bit of reassurance come to his aid, seeing Shiro. His lover put the flowers down beside Lance, then turns to Keith to give him a warm hug, not bothering to say anything, the action itself was enough to calm Keith down. The smaller boy closed his eyes for a moment, only opening them to look down at his feet.  
“I feel like its my fault.”  
Shiro hugs his boyfriend tighter and tried to make him see the brighter side.  
“Don’t blame yourself. Its not your fault.”  
He pulled away a bit, still gently gripping Keith’s fragile shoulders. He gained a short distance away from Keith’s face.  
“I hope not, but I can’t get the feeling of guilt out of my head.”  
Shiro cupped Keith’s cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him. The raven shut his eyes and tried to feel his partner’s affection as much as possible, but there was none. He didn’t encounter the same spark that he found in Lance’s kiss. Shiro’s was certainly duller, it had less color to it and wasn’t as vivid as any other person that Keith’s had a taste of. He wasn’t sure whether is was just because he hadn’t had much experience, or because he was generally a bad kisser and Shiro was just out of his level at this deed. But either way, something felt wrong. Something felt missing. And tore his mind apart trying to come up with what could’ve been lacking in their relationship.  
I don’t know what to call this,.. but this… is definitely not love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and short chappah, uploading another right away


	22. What Have You Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up again to find Pidge and Hunk in his room, Keith and Shiro are stuck in traffic but are on the way.

Lance bolts up, his eyes flickered around the room and found it to look like the one he was confined in before, where he met Keith. Or at least he thought it was Keith. Lance glanced down at his palm, his fingertips were slightly purple and an amount of scars could be seen, slowly fading away as he recovered. He noticed that Strength was no longer with him, and he wasn’t sure whether it was a metaphor of him not having it anymore, or that it really was just a dream. He pondered whether he had it when he woke up before, he thinks that he wasn’t holding anything during their encounter, but he felt stronger that time than he did now.  
Lance threw his attention around the room, he noticed Pidge and Hunk were present. They were dozing off on the brightly colored sofa across Lance’s bed. He unconsciously tried looking for Keith, although he was already satisfied and happy that his two close friends were here. No sign of the black-haired boy, however. He slightly frowned at his realization that Keith really wasn’t here.  
So it was a dream.  
Pidge opened her ginger jewels, the first thing she saw was a blurry silhouette of Lance that soon cleared up as the sun peered through the hospital’s windows. She remained silent, her face was as blank as a examination of a student who didn’t study, her elbow moved ever so slightly to nudge her friend resting beside her. Hunk was a light sleeper, he once woke himself up snoring. So he woke up right away, and noticed that what the young girl was looking at. Hunk stayed still, Pidge continued moving, though. She kept everything empty before, until she suddenly bursted into a bubble of emotions.  
“Do you have any idea how worried we were, you ass wipe?”  
Her actions didn’t match her words, Pidge was sobbing like a child and burying herself into Lance, but at the same time, she was also verbally abusing him with multiple swear words that I fear I cannot relay to the innocent ears. She started hitting his chest softly and muttering a few words that both Lance and Hunk couldn’t make out, the least they knew was that it wasn’t curses this time.  
“I didn’t wanna lose hope… but…”  
She continued crying, sniffing in uneven breaths as Lance wiped her tear from her cheek.  
“Was I so bad that it pushes you to talk like that?”  
He chuckled a bit, as he shared a short glance with Hunk before they both cuddled with Pidge for a few moments. This was one of the few times when Lance actually viewed his younger pal as a little sister, instead of the usual perspective he had of her, the smarter one, the scary midget, the responsible one. It only occurred to him now that he actually relies on Pidge more than he should, not because he’s using her or anything, but because… in a way, Lance looks up to her, he admires her intelligence, her bravery, and how Pidge always knows what to do.

Hunk excused himself to inform the doctor about Lance’s condition, he and Pidge were both pleasantly surprised that Lance had awakened at full recovery already. It was strange, indeed. But they didn’t want to complain. Knock on wood so the jinx doesn’t come… not that it would be able to do anything, this is, after all, my story.  
The room remained silent as Hunk wasn’t there to brighten up the mood anymore, Lance looked at his fiddling fingers nervously and spoke up with a slightly shaky tone.  
“… Where’s Keith?”  
Pidge sensed that Lance desperately wanted to see the other boy, although he himself knew that he couldn’t have him. Nonetheless, Lance was taking all the chance he had.  
“Oh, don’t worry. Keith and Shiro are on their way here, they were just caught in some traffic.”  
Pidge felt the heavy atmosphere get lifted off Lance’s shoulders as she let the words slide from her lips with full sincerity. Lance smiled a bit, but stopped himself, realizing that someone other than him was present. He had to admit, he forgot about that for a moment. He glanced out the window, seeing the window slowly being dotted with drops of rain.  
Hunk entered the room with a grown man wearing a white lab coat, its sleeves were pulled up to his elbows and were paired along with glasses to give him that… “doctor” aura. He stepped aside as Hunk walked towards Lance, handing him the phone and smiling at him, lovingly.  
“Its Keith, he wants to talk to you.”  
Lance takes a deep breath, then takes the phone.  
“… Hello?”  
“Lance! I-I-I’m so glad that you’re okay!”  
Lance felt relieved about the fact that Keith’s voice remained as soothing as ever, and he missed hearing it, actually. Keith sighed a bit then continued apologizing.  
“… I’m so… sorry about what happened. It was all my fault.”  
Lance immediately shook his head, the scattered around for an answer to give Keith, realizing that he couldn’t see him through a phone call.  
“No! It is by no means your fault! Just knowing that you’re visiting me makes me extremely happy.”  
He lied. He was happy to see Keith, but not in the arms of Shiro. Because whether or not he admitted it, he despised this.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon. This traffic is just really thick right now.”  
Lance involuntarily smiled against the phone, after hearing that Keith specifically said “I” instead of “we” when speaking to Lance.  
“Okay, see you soon.”  
He hung up.

Keith stared down at the black screen of the phone and slowly lowered it until it gently set itself onto his lap. Shiro kissed the side of Keith’s head and inserted an earphone into his ear. The music soothed him completely, he felt the boy’s shoulders relax beside his. Shiro rested his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. Keith closed his eyes and thought to himself for a second. He assumed that Lance couldn’t remember what happened between before.  
I’ll go over this one last time. And do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 will be the last. "Idiots' Agreement" will be officially finished after a few more updates. So expect a slower pace but much longer chapters. Thank you!


	23. A Box Of Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes together on a rainy night to give Lance a nice welcome back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such delay

Keith and Shiro arrived, both panting and slightly drenched from the rain. The world outside continued storming as loud thunder struck every now and then. Keith took his scarf off as his boyfriend proceeded to distribute the food they ordered. Hunk gratefully took the food but questioned it at the same time.  
“Doesn’t the hospital have like… a canteen or something?”  
Pidge waved her hand as if to dismiss the matter, she opened the package and took a seat right next to Lance.  
“Its an easy bargain, good food for even better food.”  
Everyone shared a few waves of laughter at Pidge’s intelligence.

The ginger raised a pair of chopsticks to her chest level and split it in two, she almost looked like a samurai in a dramatic action movie. She brushed them against each other to remove any stray splinters sticking out. She picked up a croquette and blew on it for a bit, then hovered it over to Lance, right underneath his nose. Lance stared down at the food offered to him, going cross-eyed fir a split-second before humbly refusing.  
“C’mon, Pidge. I’m not five.”  
She bobbed her hand up and down, trying to convince him otherwise.  
“Nope. I’m going to baby you, whether you like it or not.”  
Lance sighed as Pidge gave him a slight smile, as he opened his mouth and conceded defeat. She inserted the croquette into his bite, it made a small crunching sound as he chewed it happily. Pidge continued stuffing her friend with food, as Lance continued to obediently oblige. Keith stared at them from across the room, he felt something heavy slump onto his side as Shiro, his boyfriend who was sitting next to him, leaned onto his shoulder.  
“They look good together, don’t you think?”  
This triggered something inside Keith’s mind as the words slipped from his lover’s mouth. He felt something boiling, it was like pure hatred of what he had just heard. Jealousy. It appeared for a moment then vanished right away, after Keith got himself back into his sense of thinking. Why was he jealous? He had a lover, and it wasn’t Lance. Was he blinded by the false emotion he had for Lance before, when they kissed? He couldn’t tell, but he wanted to get rid of it. Fast.  
He smiled at Shiro and blankly shrugged, it was obvious that he didn’t care about what his boyfriend had just said, or wasn’t genuine at all about his answer.  
“Maybe.”  
The last few parts of Keith’s sentence were cut off by the sudden strike of lightning flashed outside the window, the thundered roared down at the people below the sky. Keith blinked. Everyone junped ever so slightly. The lights went out. Silence.  
“Uhhhh…”  
Pidge offered to break the awkward lack of noise,  
“What just happened?”  
As she released her words, a nurse rushed into the room with a flashlight in “rapid-blinking-holy-fuck-the-battery-is-dying” state.  
“Please forgive us for the inconvenience, the electricity is out for now, but our personnel are working hard to get back up and ready to work. Thank you for understanding.”  
She pointed the flashlight at the ground for a moment as she bowed slowly.  
“No, its fine. Let us know if we can help in any way.”  
She muttered some words of gratitude and let herself out of the room, throwing it back into silence. Keith took some steps towards a half-melted candle, its flame was put out by the storm, and window behind it was slightly open, allowing some breezes of strong, cold wind to peek in.  
“Does anyone have a lighter?”  
He took the candle and gently cupped it in both his hands.  
“I think I might have something like that…”  
Hunk drifted off, peering into the abyss he called his “bag”,  
“Woah, I didn’t know you kept a lighter with you.”  
Lance gushed, Hunk chuckled for a bit as he pulled out a box of matches.  
“Will this do?”  
He tossed it over to Keith, who made no effort in catching it, all the while juggling the candle in to his less dominant hand.  
“Perfect.”  
Pidge raised her eyebrow in slight concern and curiosity,  
“Why do you even have that?”  
“Its not like I smoke or anything… I just felt that it would come in handy one day.”  
The brief conversation ended, as the only sound that could be heard was the harsh raining outside and Keith sliding the box open. He took out a match and placed it on the edge of the box,  
“It did.”  
He said as he swiped it across, creating a magnificent blaze that filled up the room’s hollow darkness.

Pidge tapped on her stomach a few times, then leaned onto her back.  
“That… was a good meal.”  
Shiro smiled a bit as he threw his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. Keith felt the slightly heavy yet surprisingly comfortable weight onto his back, he shifted a bit closer to his lover, and silently rested himself on his partner’s strong chest. Shiro nuzzled his nose into the Keith’s fluffy forest of hair, kissing it softly before pulling back.  
“Do you guys remember that time when we lost count of the birds and we had to start over?”  
Hunk released those words in a robotic tone, almost as if it was he was following a script in an elementary play. Keith giggled a bit and joined in to continue a finally, worthy, conversation.  
“Pidge was so mad about that.”  
The young girl simply crossed her arms and pouted.  
“It was only because Keith cracked a dirty joke.”  
Shiro smiled down at the small raven,  
“I didn’t know you had such humor.”  
It felt like the cue for the end of the conversation, no other words were spoken.  
“He’s full of surprises.”  
Lance muttered so soft that only he could hear it, he would’ve regretted saying it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 more to go!


	24. Don’t Bother Hiding It, I Can See Right Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro have an awkward conversation that leads to Keith rethinking his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the short chapter. Things are getting busy

Shiro exited the bathroom with a towel over his head and fog on the screen of the phone. He leaned on the wall and qatched his boyfriend pack things into a small bag.  
“Where are you going, Keith?”  
“Lance’s.”  
Shiro frowned subtly. Subtle enough that Keith didn’t notice.  
“You’re visitng Lance again?”  
Keith turned around to flash a reassuring smile, yet released words far from what his expression displayed.  
“I’m the reason why he’s there, anyway.”  
Shiro frowned again, Keith was facing his direction and thus, noticed the gesture he had made. He turned around and avoided eye contact for a bit.  
“Look. I told you, its not your fault.”  
“Whatever you say, Shiro.”  
Keith blankly retorted. Shiro smirked and dropped his phone on the bed. He walked over to his lover and wrapped his hands around Keith’s waist, then started feeling him up his chest and trailing down to his crotch like he was spreading butter on bread.  
“We haven’t dont it in a while, so... how ‘bout it?”  
He blew into Keith ear softly and nuzzled his nose against the raven’s soft, fluffy hair. Keith pulled away from Shiro’s embrace and turned around to kiss him.  
“Just hang in there. I’ll be back soon.”  
Shiro let go of him completely and looked at Keith lovingly as he gave him a slihght wave for an informal goodbye, then left.  
Several thoughts ran through Keith’s mind. Like why Shiro suddenly felt like throwing himself onto Keith’s body. It felt unrealistic, and unlikely for him to do something like that... or maybe Keith’s just been accustomed to having Shiro treat him like a little brother. No, he knew Shiro too well for that assumption. But he definitely acted different back in there. Keith glanced back at the door behind him, then wuickly turned back to walk a fwew steps away. His heart was racing—screw that— it was practically pounding its way out of his chest. He was shivering, almost, he was dazed over what his loverr had just attempted. It didn’t feel like Shiro had invaded anything, or harrassed him in any way, but Keith felt scared... somehow. He clutched his chest and tried slowing his breath down a bit more.  
You’ve done it before, so why are you suddenly so shook?  
He bit his lip and hurried down the stairs, passing by the red and orange rays of light. Maybe it was because he wasn’t expecting it...? Or because he wasn’t as interested in Shiro as he was before. Keith shut his eyes for a second and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose.  
“Ugh.”


	25. Now We Rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds himself with nothing to do, so he ends up at a bar and makes bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey I’m not dead after all

It was a quick day, the sun was already sinking behind the horizon and fading out of sight before anyone could even realize that it rose in the first place. Keith stared at the orange sky and turned to the direction of where he was headed to, Lance.  
Shiro sighed; he was on his phone with Keith, who was telling him that he maybe back by nighttime. He dropped his phone back onto the bed, letting it bounce a few times while he got up and grabbed the keys. Shiro opened the door and clicked the lock shut behind him, then turned to pull it close. He tugged on his shirt collar and felt the cold wind suddenly breeze pass him, making him skightly shiver as it entered his clothing and brushed along his skin. He tosses the keys in his hand as he made a decision.  
“The bar it is.”  
He muttered to himself.  
Shiro reached his destination in a short period of time, but enough to see the night sky come out and drag the sun down to rest for the rest of the day. He walked into the uncomfortable colorful joint; the lights made him feel kinda sick, but in a good, TGIF kind of way(though, it wasn’t friday). He was immediately pulled in by the blaring music and the overall muffled sound of fun. Shiro noticed an empty seat by the bar, and the bartender beckoned him to have a seat, after finishing a quite exciting conversation with the woman who sat next to that empty stool. Shiro ordered a drink, he saw the girl next to him with the corner of his eye and distinguished her right away.  
“Allura? What are you doing here, miss perfect?”  
She took a sip of her iced drink, and placed it back down on the table, then proceeded to push her hair back behind her ear and wave her hand at him dismissively.  
“That nickname was from middle school, Shiro.”  
She swung her arm around his and pulled herself closer to him, she wasn’t drunk or anything; just... flirty. Shiro raised his eyebrow, as if still processing the situation he’d gotten himself into. He felt like he wanted to push her away, since he knew that this was in no way the right thing to be doing when you’re already dating someone. But Allura didn’t know that, so wasn’t he only being polite by not telling her that he had a boyfriend? Plus, she did only just put her arm around his, nothing too suggestive or suspicious, so Shiro kept his mouth shut.  
They continued talking, about college, about their parents and how life has been treated them; like shit. They had a good laugh when Allura suddenly halted the normal volume she was speaking in and leaned in a tad closer wo whisper something into Shiro’s ear.  
“Wanna get out of here?”  
He wanted to refuse, there was a voice telling him, too; I can assure you that. But without actually realizing, Shiro found himself helplessly nodding at her statement. She beamed and grabbed her purse, leaving money for the bartender and running straight out of the place with Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter


	26. A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a confrontation with each other about their feelings and resolve things for their future relationship.

Keith feels his heart beating; Lance was now out of bed and sitting on a chair, admiring the canvas that we called a ‘sky’. He noticed that Keith had walked into the room without making a noise. He smiled at him softly and gestured him to come over and have a seat next to Lance. Keith bit his lip and swallowed a small lump in his throat, he felt like crying, but the tears didn’t come out; only words did.  
“Lance. I can’t... I can’t take this anymore.”  
The brunet blinked at him with his blue jewels and opned his mouth slightly, hoping to say something but only silence filled the room. Keith continued and walked towards him, he took a deep breath and looked up into Lance’s eyes with a fiery determined gaze.  
“I’m sorry. I made a mistake. I picked Shiro over you when you needed me most. Now I’m stuck with a broken and fake relationship that I don’t even think Shiro is enjoying. I’m sorry.”  
Lance felt like he could talk now, without having cut anything off from what Keith had to say, the raven had dropped his head and walked forward to seek comfort from Lance, who was already offerring his own shoulder for Keith to cry on.  
“Its okay. But what are you trying to tell me?”  
“I... I want to be with you.”  
“Like a lover?”  
Keith sniffs, then shakes his head. He could’t explain it, either because of the growing sack of angst that lied in his throat, or the complexity of his thoughts that couldn’t be expressed in any kind of verbal way.  
“Its hard to explain, I don’t even know what I want.”  
Lance pats his shoulder. He slides it off gently and waits for Keith to recover himself.  
“We can get to know each other better... and start from there. Like an old romantic comedy where the teo best friends fall in love or something.”  
Keith smiles.  
“We can be friends.”  
Lance smiles and giggles as well.  
“Friends that are occassionally affectionate with each other?”  
They both share a laugh this time.  
“Sure.”  
Keith whispers. But his smile slightly fades as he realizes that it wasn’t going to be that easy, he still had to confront Shiro about this, so things weren’t as perfect as they already sounded like so far. Lance knew he didn’t need to bring that issue up; it was almost as if he could read Keith’s mind. Keith stared up at Lance, the only reply he got was a firm nod and a genuine smile. Lance folds his hands onto his lap, he could feel them shaking as he shut his eye and let himself be vulnerable to Keith, the one person he wanted to trust the most at the time. Keith leaned a few more milimeters closer before flickering his eye shut, making his eyelashes flutter against Lance’s upper cheek, causing him to give out a slight giggle and continuing to smile—until their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh craaaaaaaaawling iiiiiin my skiiiiiiiiiiin


	27. A Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Allura have a thorough argument about some things, then Shiro finds himself stuck on his own tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waw 3 chapters in one day? I’m on fiyah

Shiro and Allura have landed themselves in Allura’s dorm, she lived with roommates; but they’ve all gone out, so only Shiro and her were left alone. They wasted no time and were already kinda makin’ out. But Shiro had not just second thoughts, he thought about it thrice and more, until he finally pulled away and put his hands on his face in frustration and dread.  
“No, no. This is wrong.”  
Allura felt some suspicion spur up inside her, she was a smart girl, so when Shiro suddenly broke down that much, she knew something was up.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“This.”  
Allura felt insulted in a way, but didn’t let herself get too petty and jump to early conclusions.  
“Why?”  
“I’m cheating on Keith, I’m such an asshole.”  
She called it, but a part of her didn’t want to hope or suspect that anything was wrong, and she honestly felt dumb to not notice that Keith and Shiro were dating this whole time and make a move on him. But despite that, why did Shiro allow her to? She wasn’t blaming him, since she had been the first one to take action, but he still had the option to push her away before everything got much worse.  
“I didn’t know you guys started dating.”  
“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you. And I’m not blaming you or Keith in any way. Ugh, why am I such an asshole?”  
He continued mutterin to himself, Allura felt like she wanted to comfort him, and for a while she thought about almost doing so. But she couldn’t help but get upset, nevermind that their lip-locking session got cut short, Shiro cheated on Keith. She didn’t expect him to do something so douchey and out of character, and she knew that if Keith found out, he’d be devastated.  
“This is... not like you, Shiro.”  
“I know, I’m a douchebag. I’m so sorry, Allura.”  
She felt a soft spot for him, and sat back down as the fumes inside her calmed down. She shifted away and put herself at a friendly distance.  
“Do you want to say anything? To me, maybe? Or about Keith?”  
Shiro raised his head and massaged his temples, the dread of everything suddenly weighed itself onto him, and he couldn’t handle it. Luckily, Allura was there, as a listener he could open up to.  
“I... I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I really like you... until now, actually. I never thought of Keith as anything special; other than a really close friend. He was just... that. But now... Im starting to see, I don’t know, his... lovey-dovey side? How soft he can be sometimes. And it just throws me off so much—not in a bad way, but it just makes me such a mess.”  
Allura didn’t know how to replt, she”s gotten two things she asked for but didn’t reallt expect to get. One: she got a confession, two: it turns out Shiro did, in fact, have something bottled up about Keith. She got up slowly, and opened the door across them, the exit of the dorm.  
“Thanks for telling me, Shiro. But I’m sorry, I’ll forgive you when Keith does.”  
And just like that, silence fell. Shiro stood up right away and left, without another word or even a goodbye.  
He walked home in the quiet night, with only violent solence to keep his company. One side wanted to tell Keith, while the other inisisted on keeping it a secret. He felt sick, pike he wanted to hurl. Shiro didn’t know whether it was the drinks he’s had or the overwhelming dread that he had locked inside him. He felt something rise up against one of the options that were stirring up, it was guilt. Keith was still his friend, boyfriend or not. And he still cared about him; so whether he wanted to or not, he was going to tell Keith the truth, and get verything over once and for all. He was going to tell Keith the real story, and how he came to truly love him to this day.  
Shiro dashed through the door and stopped in mid-run when he came to see Keith standing right in front of him.  
“Keith.”  
“Shiro.”  
Shiro gulps. Keith looks down to the floor.  
“I need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sory i need sleep is all

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment down below! i love talking to people (not in real life, though)


End file.
